


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Kaminari



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also I didn't think whom's in Love Actually, Alternate Universe, And Thomas is a little teasing shit, Even more sorry now, I couldn't help myself, It's just stupid Christmas fluff basically, M/M, Minho is stupid, Newt ships them, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari/pseuds/Kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho doesn't like Christmas. Thomas might be able to change that. Add Newt who's always there to help his ship sail happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, here's some stupid Christmas fluff I couldn't help writing. Probably because I have been watching "Love Actually" again... I'm the hopeless case. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone, even though it's already kinda ended :(

"Minho! Glad you're finally here!" Newt shouts as he opens the door and pulls the other boy into a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Minho sighs, patting his friend on the head dismissively and gets inside, trying to suppress a groan. Did he really sign up for this? Or maybe Newt put something in his drink? Probably the latter.

"You're awfully happy about it, aren't you?" Newt asks with a British accent, grinning devilishly.

"Of course, really can't wait to see _Love Actually_ for the umpteenth time and to finally meet this Tommy friend of yours you're constantly talking about." Minho rolls his eyes, being his usual drama queen self.

"It's Thomas, actually. Tommy is only for the special ones. You're gotta earn this somehow." Says some sexy voice. Minho looks around and almost has a heart attack when he sees the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his whole miserable life. He's incredibly hot, properly muscled in all the right places, has magnetic chocolate eyes and sinful lips. On top of that, he looks extremely loveable as well, probably because of the Santa's hat on his head and moles on his face. Minho is positively sure he is drooling. Since when was it legal to look so perfect and irresistible? He tries to come up with some witty comeback but can only move his mouth like a fish taken out of water. Thomas laughs and Minho swears his heart skips a beat, hearing this angelic sound.

"Newt told me a lot about you. I see he wasn't lying about this perfect hair of yours." Thomas winks at him. "Glad he wasn't lying about impressive muscles either." He smirks when he whispers the last words, stroking Minho's arm gently and then walks past him and plumps down on the couch as if nothing happened and if Minho didn't make a complete fool of himself.

"Let's just play this stupid movie." The Asian growls and sits on the armchair, safely away from the other boy.

"Not so much into romance, Minho?" Thomas asks teasingly.

 _I would be if it's with you._ Minho wants to say but he decides to just shrug his shoulders instead. Fuck his social skills.

Thomas doesn't say anything else but a small smile doesn’t leave his face and it makes Minho's heart melts a little.

"You two are fucking impossible." Newt sighs theatrically and presses play on the DVD player. Finally. He sits next to his friend on the couch and lays his head on Thomas's shoulder. The airport scene appears and the two boys seem already touched. Minho just can't get it. What's so great about this movie? He completely ignores it and just keeps looking at the couch, feeling ridiculous jealousy all of a sudden. He doesn’t even know the guy, for fuck's sake… He takes his phone out to text Newt, not really caring if Thomas sees it or not.

_you piece of shit_

_what? i told u he was hot_

_but you didn't tell me he was THIS HOT_  
_like a fucking greek god or some shit_

_you're a bloody idiot_  
_he's into you as well so don't screw this up_

He turns to Minho, sending him a scary look and then gets back to his favourite movie. Minho feels like banging his head on the wall. Repeatedly. As the movie continues Thomas and Newt both laughs and cries but Minho just can't stop stealing glances at the other boy, trying to come up with some brilliant seduction plan but fails completely. He feels more and more resigned and tired with every passing second and, at some point, just falls asleep without any realization.

***

"Hi there, sleepyhead." Minho hears a soft voice and feels a warm breath near his ear. He opens his eyes slowly, not really knowing where he is but nearly jumps when he sees Thomas's face so close to his. "What happened?" He asks with a slightly horse voice. "Where's Newt?"

"You fell asleep, you asshole. Newt went to the store to buy some stuff for making gingerbread. Didn't want to leave you alone so I offered to stay in case you wake up before he gets back." Thomas answers with an innocent smile on his face and gently rumples his hair. Minho can feel the heat on his cheeks and he just can't believe the effect the other boy has on him. He has to take a grip and stop acting like a teenage girl in love.

"So… What's the deal? How come you don't like _Love Actually?_ It's like the best Christmas movie ever." Thomas looks at him expectantly so Minho sits up and tries to looks into his soon-to-be boyfriend's eyes.

"You can say that I don't particularly like Christmas in general but let's not talk about it now, okay?" Minho doesn't want to share his family memories, not yet at least. Thomas nods, gently caressing his arm. "I'd rather know why Newt kept you hidden for so long." He manages to say the whole sentence without stumbling so he's quite pride of himself, thank you very much.

"Well… He probably knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist me because I'm so hot, awesome and all the good stuff. " Thomas grins happily and leans a little so that he's closer to Minho again. "Of course he also probably knew that I wouldn't be able to resist you either…" Thomas's words leaves him completely speechless so he doesn't even notice when the other boy sits on his knees.

"Hey… It's a shame you don't like Christmas, you know why?" He whispers, not taking his eyes off Minho even for a second. Minho gulps but puts his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Why?"

"'Cause there's this small tradition I particularly like." Thomas shows him the mistletoe he's been hiding behind his back. "You probably know it and also think it's awesome. But since you don't like Christmas… I guess the tradition doesn't apply to you." He smirks and starts to draw back but, fortunately, Minho is quick to pull him back and kiss on the lips. It's a little chaste and awkward at first but so damn perfect anyway. Thomas's lips are really soft and fits Minho's perfectly. Both of them can't get enough but have to stop kissing eventually. Minho presses his forehead on Thomas's. "Does it mean I can call you Tommy now?" He grins like an idiot, not quite believe this beautiful boy in his arms is actually real.

"You wish." Thomas laughs and pulls him in for another kiss, making Minho think that maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all. And that he really should thank Newt sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated ♥


End file.
